Animal pests destroy growing and harvested crops and attack wooden dwelling and commercial structures, causing large economic loss to the food supply and to property. While a large number of pesticidal agents are known, due to the ability of target pests to develop resistance to said agents, there is an ongoing need for new agents for combating animal pests. In particular, animal pests such as insects and acaridae are difficult to be effectively controlled.
Thienopyrimidines are known and have been described in prior art. 4-Amino-thienopyrimidines have been mentioned in EP-A 0370704 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,941 as aralkylamine derivatives having bactericidal properties, and in EP 424125 further aralkylamine derivatives are described for their fungicidal use. 4-Amino-thienopyrimidine derivative compositions have also been described in DE-A 2654090 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,716 for controlling fungal, viral and bacterial plant disease and insect damage. In EP-A 0452002 N-substituted-thienopyrimidin-4-amines having fungicidal, insecticidal and miticidal utility are disclosed. JP-A 2004-238380 describes the preparation of 4-phenylethylaminopyrimidine and their uses as pesticides. Thieno-pyrimidine compounds having fungicidal activity have been described in WO 2006/047397 and US 2006/0089370 A1 and WO2007/046809. Alkoxylated 4-amino-thieno[2,3-d]-pyrimidine compounds have been described WO 2007/135029 and US 2009/0203524 A1. N-substituted 4-amino-thieno[2,3-d]-pyrimidine compounds with herbicidal, growth-regulating and insecticidal activities have been described in EP-A 0447891. Each of the publications cited above are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Any published applications and patents cited herein, and all documents cited therein or during their prosecution (“application cited documents”) and all documents cited or referenced in the application cited documents, and all documents cited or referenced herein (“herein cited documents”), and all documents cited or referenced in herein cited documents, together with any manufacturer's instructions, descriptions, product specifications, and product sheets for any products mentioned herein or in any document incorporated by reference herein, are hereby incorporated herein by reference, and may be employed in the practice of the invention.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.
Although some thienopyrimidines with insecticidal activity have been reported, there continues to be a need for compounds with improved pesticidal and parasiticidal activity, in particular against acaridae.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide methods and compounds having a good pesticidal activity, especially against difficult to control insects and acaridae.